Secret Love
by sparkling-steffie
Summary: The thoughts of the person who is in love with Harry Potter. Set postHogwarts. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters, locations, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. If I owned it, I wouldn't be sitting in my basement writing fanfic, now would I?

**Author's Note: **This fic isa littlesomething I wrote a couple years ago (pre-HBP) when I found myself thinking about what a relationship with the noble Harry Potter would be like while Voldemort was at large. I had no specific character in mind as Harry'slover when I wrote this, so each of you can imagine whatever character you wish as the narrator.

Secret Love

_I love you._

Those three little words that you whisper in my ear mean the world to me. I whisper the same phrase back to you as we lay beside each other after our sweet lovemaking. Since our love began, night has been the time I adore more than any other, for that is when you come to me.

I love you so much, I want to shout our love from the rooftops, tell the whole world how much you mean to me. And I know you feel the same. You told me so.

But you also told me some other things that I like much less.

You told me we must keep our romance secret, and at first I wondered if you were ashamed of me - ashamed of your feelings for me. And I couldn't figure out why you would feel that way. We have the same friends, we belong to the same crowd. So I asked you about it. You assured me that it was nothing like that. I asked why then. You said it was to protect me; you didn't want me to get hurt. You didn't want _him _using me to get to you. You said you loved me too much to let that happen.

And I believed you, of course. I knew you were telling the truth; I could see it in those dazzling green eyes of yours. The eyes that hold me captivated, and draw me into your soul, your mind, into _you,_ my darling.

You know that allowing our romance to continue could put me in mortal peril. I know it too, but I don't care. There is no life for me without you. But you are so noble, always putting others before yourself. Too noble to realize that I don't want you protecting me in this way. But the way you feel you need to protect me just makes me love you even more. I can't live without you, don't you see? Please, darling, you have to come to understand that someday. I love you, now, tomorrow, and forever.

Or maybe you _do_ understand, because you feel the same way. But still, you try to push me away. You try to stop yourself from loving me. Every once in a while you won't come to me for several nights in row. But I never worry. Not even a little, because I know you can't keep yourself away for long. We are part of each other now, one and the same, and you always return to me soon. You slip into my house under the cover of darkness, pull me close to you, and begin to apologise. As you smother me with tender kisses, you tell me that you're sorry, that you'll never leave me, that I'm the only one you could ever love. And I return your kisses eagerly, never wanting to let you go.

Darting into my darkened house like a shadow, you come and find me, and take me into your arms. Some nights we sit and talk, or we sit in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

Then there are those nights when you sweep me up into your arms, and carry me into my bedroom, and there I let you take me - body, mind, and soul. During those moments, when we let our passion take over, everything else ceases to exist. We are the only two people in the world; all our worries, all the fear we cannot escape from during the day evaporates, and we fall into each other, realizing this is the only way for us to go on. Neither of us is complete without the other.

Then we collapse, exhausted after our lovemaking, and you hold me close, whispering sweet words in my ear. We share many tender, loving kisses and we lay in each other's arms, sometimes only for a short while before you slip back into the darkness, other times staying locked in each other's embrace while we sleep until morning. Those are the nights I like best. They make me feel more like a real couple, a couple that doesn't have to hide to stay safe.

Most nights I fall asleep before you do, but occasionally you slip into slumber first. On those rare occasions, or when I wake up in the night, I see you sleeping. In sleep you look so peaceful, and younger too, because all the day's worries and fears have slipped away. I see you as you used to be, before all these burdens were placed on your beautiful shoulders, and it fills me with a whirlwind of emotions; happiness, because it reminds me of happier times; sadness, because I am reminded that those happier times are gone; but most of all, hope that you will lead me, and so many others, to happiness and peace once again, as you did unknowingly so many years ago.

I love you so much, and although I am afraid now, I believe that someday, we will be able to show the world how much we love each other. But until that day comes, we will endure the troubles surrounding us, and our love will endure. Our love can only be strengthened by these hard times, and it will last forever. I will love you until the day I die.

_Fin_

**A/N: **Well, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought; all reviews are appreciated.


End file.
